


When Words Fail, Music Speaks (BNHA AU)(Todoroki x OC)

by StupidUsui



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Battle of the Bands, College, Drummer Todoroki, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Guitarist Bakugou Katsuki, Los Angeles, Music, Musical References, Musicians, NOT a love triangle, Singer Izuku Midoriya, Summer, Troubled Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidUsui/pseuds/StupidUsui
Summary: This is an AU and there are no quirks. The Original Character, Ronnie, mainly lives in Los Angeles where the bulk of the story will take place, but also grew up with her half-Japanese/half-American parents, and brother, Hitoshi Shinsou, in Japan. Her mother is a music teacher in Japan, and her father goes back and forth from LA to Japan as a music producer. Ronnie is a talented musician herself, and helps out in her father's LA music studio, while she also jumps in to help bands here and there with gigs and recording sessions. Ronnie's best childhood friend is Katsuki Bakugou, and that's all that they are - best friends. Ronnie isn't looking for a serious commitment, and she's still casually playing around with an old crush, but will all that change once she meets Shouto Todoroki? As Ronnie gets more acquainted with Bakugou's band and its band members (Midoriya, Tokoyami, Jirou and Todoroki; Band manager - Kirishima; Roadie - Kaminari), will she also help take their band, and their relationships to the next level? Will music be the key to mending Ronnie's grief? Will music be enough to bring Shouto and his father closer? When words fail, the music speaks.





	1. A Light In Your Eye That Keeps Shining

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ This chapter's music selection ♫
> 
> Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche  
> Led Zeppelin - Fool in the Rain

Shouto stared at the keys in front of him; the black and white rectangles blurred together as he spaced out. He had been running this piece all afternoon and he couldn't be more bored with it if he tried. Each time sounded just as good as the last, but he kept on practicing- leaving no room for the possibility of error. Less errors meant less scolding from his father.

His music teacher didn't have any other clients that afternoon and told him he could continue using her piano for as long as he wanted. To him, practicing here was way better than at home. It was peaceful how the warm sunlight poured through the bay windows, the golden hues illuminating the shiny surface of the grand piano. It gave the whole room an incredibly welcoming warmth, something his house felt completely devoid of.

He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there, but it felt like hours. He yawned as he glanced at the clock, his eyes slowly trailing their gaze over to the mahogany drum set that stared at him from the corner of the room. He had looked at it longingly for about a year, since he had started taking piano lessons here. There were so many different components and it all seemed so complex to him, like a different world he was unaware of.

He got up and walked over to it, grazing the drumhead with his fingers as he sat on the stool. His teacher had gone on an errand and he knew she wouldn't be back for a little while. Picking up the black wooden drumsticks, he started tapping gently on each piece to test the different noises they each made. After a few minutes of self-containment, he let loose. He banged the different sized drums, smashed the symbols and and kicked the bass pedal intermittently, with no direction and no sheet music to follow along with. It was the most exhilarated he had felt in a long time. He played with such enthusiasm that sweat started to accumulate on his brow as he lashed about without a care in the world. He didn't notice this rarity himself, but throughout his messy performance, his face was plastered with a playful grin. Shifting his focus upwards, his eye caught a glimpse of a figure and he jumped up, almost tripping over the bass drum. A young girl was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed and a smirk playing at her features. She couldn't help but find his clumsiness amusing.

Locking on her gaze, he immediately recognized her from the family photos in the hallway of the house. She was his piano teacher's daughter and he didn't know much about her, besides the few details she had mentioned to him during his lessons in the past. As far as he knew, she was exceptionally talented in multiple instruments and wasn't home a lot due to the fact that she attended the highest ranked musical academy in the country.

"I... I'm sorry I uh...shouldn't have-"

She interrupted mid-sentence, holding up her hand and walking towards him, "Don't apologize! I'm the one who should apologize for startling you during your performance. Besides, it's there to get played and unfortunately that corner has been a little lonely lately." She smiled. "I'm going to guess that was your first time playing? If not, well then your teacher owes you a refund."

"That was the first time." He stood up straighter, trying to play off his embarrassment by transitioning into his usual stoic gaze. "I was just... curious is all."

"Ah. Well I have to say, you look good back there."

"Thanks," he mumbled, his cheeks feeling hot as he put down the drumsticks and started to back away from the drum set.

"Whoa, not so fast." She was at his side quickly and pushed him back towards the stool.  He looked at her, confusion written on his face as he sat back down. She picked up the drumsticks, effortlessly twirling one around in her fingers. "Consider this your first lesson." Something about her made him feel at ease and he couldn't think of an excuse to refuse. He nodded back in agreement and she grinned.

She didn't waste any time before naming each component and explaining the proper technique and form, including fixing the way he held the drumsticks. He admired how she spoke with such emotion, using her hands when trying to emphasize her opinion and the way her eyes lit up when she rambled on about what aspects she thought were the most important in order to be a good musician. It wasn't just her bright green eyes or that faint smell of gardenia that reminded him of her mother, but it was that burning passion towards music which was so evident in their words and motions. He longed to have that kind of burning emotion towards it as well. He soaked in every word, not wanting to forget a single thing she said--- or how her dark hair glistened against her pale skin. 

After going over the basics for about twenty minutes, she started demonstrating a few very simple drum beats. After running through them a few times, she handed him back the drumsticks and gestured for him to try. He followed her instruction, recreating the beat under her guidance. It wasn't hard for him to catch on. She stood back and watched as he effortlessly repeated the sample over and over, even adding in little changes while increasing the tempo each time. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?'

"Go ahead," he responded, still focused on keeping a beat.

"Do you actually enjoy playing piano?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I heard you playing Einaudi earlier, many times I might add. Don't get me wrong- you play wonderfully. Probably with some of the best form I've ever heard from someone our age. It's just-- it sounded a little robotic, not like it was coming from your heart." She pushed herself off the wall and walked to the other side of the drum set. "Listening to you play just now, and before when I came in and interrupted you, something about it feels different. It's like I could finally hear you in it."

"But you've only just met me..." he stated bluntly. "How could you know something like that?" There was no doubt that he was experiencing a bit of freedom in himself today, but her analysis suddenly had him feeling a little exposed and embarrassed. These unexpected emotions were something new to him.

"I'm sorry... it was just a feeling I had. I didn't mean to pry." She fell silent for a moment, having felt slightly bad for how he reacted. She chuckled in hopes to lighten the mood. "Plus, with that rad hair color, you totally have that cool drummer vibe going on." She leaned back, framing his face with her fingers and staring at him through the opening. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be the next John Bonham."

"John Bonham?"

She gestured towards the poster behind him, feeling thankful to change the subject. "Only one of the best drummers to ever grace the face of the earth." She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her phone, unraveling the headphones wrapped around it. She tapped on the screen a few times and then handed it over to him.

"Fool in the Rain by Led Zeppelin?"

"Mhm. Take it all in buddy."

He put the buds in his ears, pressed play and stared down at the phone as the song started. He was immediately hooked, zoning in on the drums and how they effortlessly worked with the other instruments to form the melody. His head started to move with the beat, following along with its rhythm. He could identify the specific sounds of each component he had learned. It's like something clicked and he understood when she had said that a good drummer can make all the difference to how the song comes together.  It was the first time he had actually appreciated a piece of music. Don't get him wrong, the piano was an incredibly moving instrument, but nothing had ever spoken to him personally like this. He had gotten through a little more than half of the it before the song suddenly paused.

"Uh, someone named ... Boomer is calling." He handed her the phone.

"Oh!" she said, glancing up at the clock as she scrambled to press answer.

_What kind of name is Boomer?_ he thought.

"Hey! Sorry if you've been waiting, I lost track of time. I'll head over n--- ....I SAID I WAS SORRY....... It's none of your business punk! Just chill out, I'll be there soon!" She groaned in annoyance and ended the call, "I gotta go."

She walked towards the adjacent wall where a few guitars hung. Reaching for the black and white Gibson, she pulled it down and placed it in a case that was on the floor beneath it.

"You play guitar too?" Shouto asked. He wasn't really surprised as his teacher had already told him in the past that she played multiple instruments. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to continue being in her company for just a little longer.

"Among other things, yeah. I get bored if I stick to one thing for too long."

"Dividing your efforts into multiple instruments has to make mastering one pretty difficult," he stated matter of factly.

"I think you and I may look at music a little differently. I don't play an instrument with the need to master it. I play because of how it makes me feel. I let the instrument guide me where it needs to go, not the other way around. I guess, I just don't see the point in doing something if it doesn't set my soul on fire." She zipped up the guitar bag and walked back towards him, holding out her hand. "I'm Ronnie by the way."

He walked around the drum set and shook it. "Todoroki, Shouto." She was staring at him intensely, making him shift uncomfortably. "What is it?" he asked a bit harshly, feeling conscious about his scar.

"Oh! Sorry- ha! I was just admiring that rockstar hair of yours again." She flashed him a rock and roll sign, though he didn't understand the gesture. It wasn't just the hair that had her mesmerized, but the smooth, burned skin around his eye. She felt sad that she found it so beautiful, without knowing what kind of deep-rooted pain was behind it.

"Thanks? I guess." He looked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

She smiled. "It kind of reminds me of Christmas morning." He looked back at her, his cheeks feeling warm again.

"Well, see ya around Todoroki, Shouto."

"Yeah. See ya."

She turned and walked out of the room. He listened as the front door opened, feeling an odd knot in his stomach as it closed. He grasped at the sensation over his shirt and went over to sit back down at the piano. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly this feeling was, but it had made him feel SOMETHING, so he relished in it. Grabbing his phone from out of his pocket, he opened up Apple Music and typed in a song. He closed his eyes, his lips twitching up slightly as "Fool in the Rain" started to play through the speakers.


	2. Looking for a Hand to Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ This chapter's music selection ♫
> 
> Hello Sleepwalkers - SARU HA KIKARA DOKOHE OCHIRU  
> Brand New - At The Bottom

(4 years later...)

band practice (currently): SARU HA KIKARA DOKOHE OCHIRU by Hello Sleepwalkers

Bakugou pulled the strap on his guitar to flip it viciously onto his back, his palms outstretched in frustration. "UGGGGGH GOD DAMNIT YOU TWO TONED BASTARD. THE BRIDGE STILL DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT!" He turned and narrowed his eyes at the boy behind the drum set, taking one of his fists and pounding it onto the top of the amp closest to him, "IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!"

"Watch it with the equipment." Tokoyami's voice hinted with annoyance as he glared over at Bakugou.

Shouto's chest was panting slightly and he wiped the sweat on his forehead with the bottom of his black t-shirt. "I think it sounds fine this way." His tone was dark, as he was fed up with his attitude regarding his rhythm all afternoon.

"Yeah I thought it was dope! Catchy as hell." Kaminari chimed in. He flashed Kirishima, who was seated next to him in the couch, a picture from the dirty magazine he was reading.

His face curled up in disgust. "Dude, that's so unmanly. Maybe if you weren't so creepy you could land a real girlfriend and you wouldn't have to resort to skin mags." His attention reverted back to everyone else. "Guys, you're not getting anywhere with this bickering all day. Just stick to how it's been sounding, I think the new stuff is awesome."

"Midoriya, do you want to run it again?" Todoroki asked before taking a large swig of water.

Izuku was mumbling and quietly singing a few new lyrics, inspiration hitting him in the middle of all of the bickering. He finished scribbling in his notebook before returning it to his back pocket. "I agree with Kirishima. It doesn't sound like either of you are going to come to an agreement. That being said, I trust your instincts Todoroki. I think the pacing works."

"Alright." He twirled one of the drumsticks in his fingers as he looked at Bakugou. "Shall we move on then?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR OPINION, DEKU!" His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached to retrieve it. "Why don't you leave the decision making to the ones with the real talent here." He looked down to read the text on his phone and his eyebrows widened.

"You ok, bro?"

He didn't respond, but his body had become tense as he was slowly taking in the news he just received. Kirishima walked over to him, close enough to make Bakugou yank the phone to his chest, conscious of him peeking at it.

"OI, THE FUCK OUTTA MY STUFF SHITTY HAIR!" He dropped his phone in his pocket, and ran his hand through his hair gripping it tight. "I'm out." He picked up his guitar case and started to pack up.

"The hell man, you're leaving now?" Jirou said from her criss-cross seated position on the floor, picking at one of her guitar strings. "We were supposed to practice this set till 5 today." She glanced, pointing at the clock that hung on the adjacent wall. "It's 4:15."

"Everything ok, Kacchan?" Izuku sounded concerned.

"I just have shit I need to do." His voice was lower, less threatening.

"Actually I gotta get goin' too. Kaminari, you coming?"

Denki jumped up, still ogling at his magazine on his way out. He looked up to wink at Jirou, who rolled her eyes as usual in return. "Peace out, friendos!"

"You guys were awesome today. I can't wait to hear how it comes along! In the meantime, I'll work on securing those gigs we were talking about." Kirishima grinned wide and disappeared up the stairs of the basement, followed by Bakugou whose head was down, making no contact with anyone.

"Well, that was odd." Jirou remarked.

*****

"I wonder what was wrong with Kacchan earlier." Izuku said as they strolled down the sidewalk, his guitar bag strapped on his back. He hadn't seen Bakugou shaken up like that in a long time.

"Who knows." Todoroki said. "His erratic behavior never surprises me."

There was silence for a few moments. "So who did you decide to start a fight with this time?"

Izuku was referring to the band aid stuck on Shoto's cheek. He also had a few scratches that reached up from his jaw and there was a tinge of blue staining the bottom lid of his right eye.

"Just a misunderstanding." He responded and pulled up his hood.

"Isn't that always the case with you?" he smiled weakly. "You know, you can't keep your emotions so bottled up all the time. You can talk to me about anything bothering you. I mean, besides the obvious..." he trailed off, looking ahead sadly.

"Yes. So you've said before. I'll keep that in mind." Todoroki responded before putting his earbuds in, 'At the Bottom' by Brand New blasting.

Midoriya sighed. He knew his friend wasn't trying to be rude— he was just sad he felt helpless in trying to comfort him.

The rest of the walk to the dorms was silent, the sunset in the distance filling the sky with an orange and pink hue.

*****

"You know, you didn't have to come with me, you old hag." Bakugou's voice was snarky, yet devoid of its usual malice.

"And leave the poor girl to just seeing your punk ass when she arrives?" Mitsuki chuckled. "Besides...." her voice with a slightly sadder tone," I wanted to come." She rested her hand on his shoulder. Any other day he would have quickly went to remove it.

They stood there in silence, watching people coming and going. Even at this late hour, the airport was loud and crowded. Bakugou closed his eyes, welcoming the noise. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

"There she is." Mitsuki said, slightly squeezing his shoulder and letting go. His eyes opened and he saw her walking towards them, her usual cheerful demeanor having a hard time shining through her features. She was wearing a black tracksuit and nikes, her long hair messily thrown up in a high ponytail. Mitsuki walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, one she gladly welcomed. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Oh how I've missed you."

"And I've missed you Mrs B." She weakly smiled up at her best friend's mom who then moved to grab the suitcase in her hand and gently pull off the backpack from her shoulder. "I'll pull up the car."

She turned to walk past her son with the bags, giving him a nudge towards the girl. He stumbled closer, keeping his eyes on her, which hadn't looked up to meet his yet. Her cheeks were red and stained with old tears and she was having a hard time keeping it together. 

He grew uneasy with her avoiding his gaze. "Come here, shithead." He pulled her into his chest and starting rubbing small circles on her back.

"Boomer." She whispered to him as she reached up, gripping the sleeves of his t-shirt tightly. He felt so warm and familiar and she appreciated this gentle embrace from him. They stayed in each others arms, ignoring the world around them. After a few moments, Bakugou saw the car pull up from the corner of his eye.

He pulled away slowly, in exchange grabbing to lock his hand with hers. "Let's get you home."


	3. An Open Window into his Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ This chapter's music selection ♫
> 
> Marilyn Manson - Tourniquet
> 
> Artwork : if you know the artist - let me know so I can credit!

"Ron Ron."

He nudged her softly. She slowly opened her eyes to find her father, his appearance unusually unkempt, standing and peering over her. Seeing him in this melancholic state was rare and it grounded her back to their current situation. She sat up and they both looked over towards the hospital bed, the bitter reality creeping back up her throat. Even with the evidence right in front of her face, it still didn't feel real.

"You should go home and try to get some real sleep," he said.

She shook her head, "I want to stay with her."

"I'll be with her sweetheart. You need to get some proper rest. I'm also a bit worried about your brother. I'd like it if you could go check on him." He sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. "I won't let her be alone ....not even for a second." His voice choked up and his eyes became glossy. The expression he held wasn't able to hide the guilt that was filling him up inside. It was guilt that they all shared.

Ronnie's mom has been battling cancer for a few years now. It was a rough time in their family, especially with Ronnie away in Los Angeles and her father always traveling for work. She had once offered to move back home but her mother wouldn't allow it. Her brother Hitoshi lived at home and took it upon himself to take care of her as much as he could. It was a large responsibility for a teenager.

Her mom had made it a point to hide how much she struggled throughout all the chemo and radiation treatments. She would smile and laugh, letting these small lies bring comfort to aid their worries. It was those smiles that kept them from falling apart. Even in her condition, she was the one who always filled everyone around her up with hope, when it really should have been the other way around. Her resolve made it feel impossible that anything could ever take her away from them.

After months of fierce treatment, the doctors confirmed that there was no remaining cancer cells. For 6 months, life seemed to be good again. That was until about a week ago when Ronnie got a call from her father. Her mother had fainted and been rushed to the hospital. After running some tests, the doctors found that the cancer had returned in other areas of her body and was moving aggressively.

**_earlier that week..._ **

_"Sometimes a relapse can happen, especially after such vigorous radiation treatment._ _The organs fight hard to keep_ _up the body's homeostasis,_ _but_ _after becoming weakened it can be difficult to regulate._ _"_

_"SO WHAT IS THE POINT OF TREATMENT IF ALL IT DOES IT MAKE HER BODY TOO WEAK TO FIGHT!?!" Hitoshi screamed. His father put his hand on his back to calm him down._

_"I'm sorry but that's always the risk with something like this. We are doing everything we can. From the shape she is in now,  her body would have started to feel uncomfortable._ _Had_ _she_ _been complaining_ _about any pain?_ _"_

_"IF SHE HAD, DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE?!" He turned on his heel and kicked the chair to the left of him. It flew into the vending machine, causing the machine's light to flicker._ _His breath was heavy and his body shivered uncontrollably._ _"And w_ _hat the hell does that even matter now?" he said through gritted teeth before he stormed out of the waiting room. His father watched him leave and went to sit down, facing the doctor who was standing there with his clipboard._

_"Will she be conscious again?" He asked, his hands clasped, gripping together tightly._

_"At this point, we aren't sure._ _We will continue to run more tests."_

_He nodded as the doctor turned to walk back down the corridor. "_ _Dammit, Angie," he whispered to himself, "Why didn't you say anything..."_

It's been a week and she had yet to regain consciousness. The vision of the breathing tube going down her throat made it that much more of a bitter pill to swallow. Ronnie got up from her seat and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, Mom."

*****

_cue:_ **_Marilyn Manson - Tourniquet_ **

It was 8:30 pm when she walked through the front door, her ears instantly filled with the heavy buzz of music from upstairs. Although the noise was definitely loud enough to trigger a neighbor's complaint, she was happy the house wasn't quiet. Her and her brother grew up heavily with music and they relied a lot on the power of it to get them through life's challenges. The quiet was the thing that she feared the most.

She sighed and threw her bag onto the table next to the door before making her way to the staircase. She climbed up, each step feeling heavier than the next. The music was almost deafening at the top and she walked towards its source at the end of the hallway.

_Knock Knock._

"Toshi?"

_Knock Knock._

"HITOSHI?"

 _"There's no way he can hear me."_ Slowly turning the doorknob, she opened the door and instantly felt a slight chill. The window was wide open, the only light being the dim lamp on his work desk. His room was usually very clean, but right now it looked like a tornado had ripped through it. There were art supplies strewn all over the floor, amidst numerous white canvases and paper all scribbled with drawings. Empty food containers and drink bottles overflowed the small trash can and dirty laundry was piling up in every corner.

Her eyes quickly found Hitoshi. He was laying in his queen size bed with his back to her. The duvet was on the floor and the sheets ruffled up by his feet. She turned down the stereo to a reasonable volume and walked to the edge of the bed to sit down. His body was trembling slightly and his purple hair looked pasted down to his forehead like he had been sweating. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to stir from her movement. She debated on waking him, but decided against it as she knew he probably hadn't been sleeping much.

She sighed heavily, gazing around the room at the mess, her focus falling on the easel in the corner. Instantly, she tensed at her brother's new portrait.

It felt so personal, like an open window into his soul. She could almost feel the pain that went into each stroke— the same pain that she could feel swimming inside of her chest. A wave of nausea crashed over her, pushing her to lay down beside him. _Was all of this really happening?_ _What am I supposed to do?_ Her head started to hurt and the lack of sleep finally caught up to her, forcing her to close her eyes.

*****

She woke up to the sound of Hitoshi's phone ringing. She glanced at the clock. _6:20 am._

"H-hello." A low and tired voice answered.

She turned slightly to look at him. He was still facing the wall, his phone propped up to his ear. She could barely make out the voice but knew it was her father.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke again. "Yeah. Ok." He grabbed the phone and ended the call. 

"What did he say?" she asked, slightly dreading whatever answer he had.

There was a pause for a moment before he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He brought his hand up to his chest, his fingertips pressing slightly down to grip his shirt.

"He said we have a decision to make."

Ronnie swallowed. Her throat was dry, which wasn't surprising since she had neglected drinking much water the past few days. "I'm scared Toshi," she hoarsely whispered.

The hand on his chest loosened its grip and found its way to hers. He squeezed it gently as he turned his face towards hers, "Me too."


	4. Angie, Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ This chapters music selection ♫
> 
> Ryo Fukui - Scenery

_cue: Scenery by Ryo Fukui_

It was a cold day and the breeze moved through Shouto's hair as he made his way up the path towards the front of the house, still cursing himself that he had missed the actual burial. To be honest, it was a miracle he was even able to get here in the first place. It was just this very morning that he had read the email from Mr. Shinsou, which had sat in his inbox for almost a week. The email notified of his music teacher's passing, along with the details of the arrangements that were made. He assumed that it was sent out to her entire list of students, and was thankful his email was still even on there. After all, he hadn't been her student for about two years.

Warm feelings of familiarity enveloped him almost instantly as he walked through the door, his tension slightly subsiding. The taupe color of the walls had always cast a soothing spell on him, along with the kind voice that would always greet him for his lessons. Light classical music, which he recognized immediately, was quietly echoing in the foyer. He had practiced this piece here before, many times actually. It was by one of her favorite pianists. The usual fresh sunflower arrangement was brightening up the center table, sitting behind a picture of Mrs. Shinsou and a large stack of bereavement cards. He dropped his envelope onto it as he passed by, avoiding gazing into the kind eyes of his old music teacher.

He walked down the hallway, his pace slowing as he approached the last room on the left. Shouto took a gaze inside, his eyes falling on the Steinway that was glowing under the bay window's sunshine. He stepped inside and took a seat on the familiar piano bench, grazing the fall board with his fingertips. His vision then wandered over to the drum set, still in its same place. His lips twitched in the ghost of a smile as he remembered those words like it were yesterday.

_"As usual, your form is rivaling perfection...I'm impressed." She picked up the sheet notes from the piano bar and went to put them back in one of the bookcase drawers. "By the way, I spoke with my daughter after our last lesson and she told me that you had your eye... and your hands on our little percussion piece over there." She nodded towards the drum set._

_His cheeks burned and he stood up from the piano, bowing before her. "Forgive me sensei, it was very rude to have touched something valuable without your permission."_

_She walked towards him and reached down, pulling him back up straight. "For the hundredth time Shouto, please just call me Angelina. There's no need to be so formal here." She chuckled, "There's also no need to apologize. If you've been so curious all this time, you could have just asked about it." She paused for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "You know... I think we can take some time out of each piano lesson to get you and this instrument more acquainted." She motioned him to sit on the drum stool. "What do you say?"_

_He looked to the side, his voice heavy with disappointment. "My father would never allow that."_

_She smiled, grabbing the wooden drumsticks and handing them to him. "Then we'll just keep this between us."_

"Are you just going to sit there all day... or are you gonna play?"

He immediately snapped out of the daze of his memory and jumped upwards, his knees hitting the piano and causing him to almost stumble off of the bench.

She quietly laughed at his clumsiness, remembering how it mimicked their first meeting.

He couldn't help but notice the redness that was lightly stained on her face and the puffiness underneath her eyes. It sobered him out of his embarrassment and his eyes fully met hers, staring intently. "I'm very sorry for your loss." He bowed his head slightly to her, with respect.

She was opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone down the hall and she turned, taking a few steps towards the culprit. "Ronkaaa! Would you please come here for a moment dear," her aunt shouted, peering around the hallway and gesturing towards her.

"Sure. Just give me one second." She sighed internally while turning back to Shouto, but he was already gone.

_*****_

He had made his way through the kitchen and out the back door, into the oversized backyard where the wake was taking place. Little lights crisscrossed their way over its entirety, sparkling in the crystal pool that was positioned in the far corner. There was a projection area set up in the center, with blankets sprawled out all across the lawn before it. The attendance was high, some of the guests sitting in little groups, the rest conversing near the refreshments table or still wandering about the downstairs area of the house. 

He walked over towards the side of the porch and took a seat in a wooden swing bench. _'Why am I always so damn clumsy when that girl is around? Should I have stayed to talk to her? I mean, she was very kind to me that day...'_ In a way, he felt like he owed her. She had opened his eyes to be a bit wider that day. He shook his head and leaned back, resting his foot on the railing. _'What the hell kind of comfort could I have offered anyways.'_

His eyes trailed over the backyard at all the faces and conversations taking place. Although the atmosphere was a bit stale, this read as more of a get together than a wake. This wasn't surprising to Shouto, as his teacher Angelina and her husband James were half-American. Their mannerisms were always very relaxed and easy-going in comparison to what he was used to. His attention was drawn to the projection screen that was currently running a slideshow. People were making remarks on each picture as it disappeared onto the next as quickly as the blink of an eye. To him, it felt cruel in a way. Like a metaphor of how fleeting life could be and that in the end all we are left with is a simple photograph of our memories.

He pulled on his tie slightly, loosening it as he started to feel a bit nauseous. Closing his eyes, he remembered how her smile had felt brighter than the sun, always filling him up with warmth. It was the same contagious smile that was present in every one of these slides.  _How could someone always smile that much, and so brightly? Why don't I know this kind of happiness?_

He felt slightly disgusted for even thinking these selfish thoughts on a day like this. As quickly as that thought even crossed his mind, a new slide presented itself on the screen. His mouth fell slightly open and he pressed his foot on the railing, pulling himself up straight. 

Confused, he stared at the slightly aged polaroid, trying to process the sight of his father playing piano and Mrs. Shinsou playing the violin, together on stage for some sort of performance. 

_'What?'_

The next slide filtered through, now a photo of them both behind the piano. She was smiling a childish grin, while his father had his usual serious scowl. 

"Enji! You had much more hair back then!' a woman from one of the seated areas yelled across the backyard. Shouto's head darted to the left just as a few people in crowd dispersed leaving a line of sight directly to his dad. 


	5. Into the Light of the Dark, Black Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ This chapters music selection ♫
> 
> Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

Shouto was late to practice. He rushed down the stairs, discarded his slippers and stepped in his black slip-on vans. He threw on his jacket and picked up his bag from the hook, opening it up to make sure he had everything he needed. He looked in one zippered pocket, then in the other, around the area of the entry way and then checked his back pocket just to make sure. 'What the?'

"Looking for these?"

He froze. Slowly, he looked up at the mirror on the wall in front of him, dreading the reflection that was about to appear. His father was standing in the door to the office, holding up the pair of drumsticks he had been gifted by his teacher when he first started playing. He looked back down at his feet, unsure of what to do next. He had been so careful in hiding his hobby up until now.

"Just what kind of fool do you take me for?" Enji walked a few steps closer and Shouto could swear the temperature in the room raised a few degrees. "Drum lessons, huh? And apparently you're thinking of joining some band now?" He threw the drumsticks onto the side table in the entryway. "Let's be honest, even if I hadn't overheard you and your sister, your behavior has been curious for some time now. Even to untrained ears it's obvious your skills haven't been improving at the rate they should be." His voice became lower, almost inaudible. "It's just like that teacher of yours to go behind my back and do something like this."

'Just like that teacher of yours?' That comment was curious to him but was quickly overlooked due to his predicament. "The fault isn't with her. I'm the one who wanted to learn."

"The lessons she is paid to teach you are to excel your skills in piano. For you to be taught anything else is an exploitation of my money and trust, not to mention a huge waste of time. How else am I going to get it through your head? I'm preparing you for a future that's fit for someone like you, because the talent you have will greatly surpass my own one day."

"Don't pretend like you have any idea of who I really am. You don't give a damn about what I want. All you care about is living out your ambitions through me." He clenched his fists tightly. "I'm not going to stop playing."

Enji chuckled darkly. "This rebellious act of yours is getting old... not to mention it's making myself look shameful in the process. You will no longer be seeing that teacher, nor will I be funding this useless hobby of yours. As of today we will return to our previous sessions at home."

Shouto shivered at the thought. He could never go back to that. The endless hours playing the same piece over and over again. The mental, sometimes physical abuse. The unrealistic expectations. He gritted his teeth. 'I am not that weak little kid anymore.'

He turned around to face his father, an unwavering determination in his tone. "As if I could just turn and quit that easily." He threw his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his drumsticks from the table.

"Where do you think you're going? We aren't finished here," Enji's voice bellowed in the entry way, echoing menacingly off the walls.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up like you did with mom?" He walked towards the door, pausing before opening it. "You know... the instant that I sit on that stool and my drumstick connects... I forget all about you. No matter what I have to do, that's something I'm not willing to let go of anytime soon."

********

As quickly as this memory flooded into his brain, he was snapped back into reality. That odd comment in the past about his music teacher had finally made some sort of sense. Yet him being here at the funeral, along with the old chummy photos during the slideshow, raised more questions than they answered.

Not wanting to make eye contact with his father, he discreetly climbed over the porch railing, opened the gate of the side yard, and closed it behind him. He leaned against the wall of the house, his chest heaving while he slid to the floor. He grabbed at his shirt, attempting to soothe his breathing.

Those pictures flashed in his mind. What was that all about? Performing together on stage? His thoughts were racing and his face was burning with frustration. They were obviously close at some point... and yet that selfish bastard didn't even bother to mention about the service today, or even about her passing?!

"You look like you could use one of these."

Shouto's head quickly darted up to the voice. A strangely under-dressed guy with tall, purple spiked hair was perched on the ledge of the raised cement garden on the adjacent wall. He was holding a cigarette out towards him, with his own hanging out of the edge of his mouth, although his didn't look like a normal one. It didn't smell like one either. The skin around his eyes was almost as dark as a raccoons' and it looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days.

Wait, how do I know him?

Shouto grabbed the cigarette and murmured, "Thanks," as he pulled out a lighter from his front pocket and lit the end of it. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling the smoke and also the anxiety that was currently causing havoc in his chest. He opened his eyes to find himself being stared at, in a way that felt like he was being measured. He recognized that kind of eye contact as he was usually guilty of doing the same to others.

"You're a student of my mom's," the guy suddenly remarked.

Right. That's how I know him. He then realized he must have seen him around the house during one of his lessons before. "Was. Not for a long time though."

"Ah." There was a long pause, both of them now staring off in their own direction. "Well, doesn't matter anymore anyway." The guy shifted, bringing both feet up to sit crisscross on the ledge. "So, how long have you been getting panic attacks?"

Shouto looked up at him. How?

He sensed his confusion and spoke again. "Yeah sorry, I'm perceptive. Also helps that I've had my own fair share of anxiety." He smiled and raised his hand with the joint as in an admission of guilt, "Self-medicated." He then offered it towards Shouto but he shook his head in refusal.

"I'm good. Thanks." This guy's a bit odd in being so open to a complete stranger. He smirked, one side of his mouth twitching into a smile. Like mother, like son I guess.

The daylight was fading quickly towards dusk. A few memorial lanterns slowly floated up in to view from the backyard. They both watched as the flickering lights shined like fireflies, ascending into the deep purple hues of the sky.

"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear." Hitoshi spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Shouto turned towards him. He watched as tears silently started to fall from Hitoshi's eyes. This felt like a private moment that he shouldn't have been privy to, but he stayed put and brought his attention back to the illuminating display above.

After what seemed like minutes of this shared peaceful silence, the door to the side gate busted open. "YOU!" a loud and furious Bakugou growled. Shouto flinched but quickly realized it wasn't him who was being targeted.

Wait, what the hell is Bakugou doing here?

Hitoshi's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the neck of his hoodie and pulled off the ledge he was sitting on.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE AFFECT YOUR ABSENCE IS HAVING ON YOUR SISTER?! SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH ALL THE FUCKING SHIT THAT YOU'RE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO FACE-- BY HERSELF! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT IS THAT?" He paused and focused his eyes for a moment, noticing Hitoshi's stained cheeks and dropped him, throwing him back a few feet in the process. There was a pause, one he rarely took to collect his thoughts. "Look Toshi, I'm not going to say I get it, because I couldn't possibly. But what I do get is that today really fucking sucks. All of this fucking sucks." He sighed, running his hand through his blonde locks, which were less wild and more groomed today. "Even so, you need to get your shit together and get out there-- if just for her sake." He slapped him firm, but reassuringly on the shoulder.

Shouto's mouth was slightly open. He had never seen this composed, even considerate side of him before.

Hitoshi wiped his cheeks on his sleeve and slapped himself a few times in the face quickly as to snap out of it. "Alright...I'm finished here. Let's get this over with." As he was leaving, he turned to Shouto, "See ya around, man."

Bakugou having now noticed they hadn't been alone, squinted his eyes thinking he was possibly hallucinating. When he realized he wasn't, his face scrunched up in disgust. "HUH?! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"So... you guys know each other then?" Hitoshi questioned, looking back and forth at them.

"YOU KEEP WALKING!" Bakugou gestured Hitoshi towards the gate and looked back at Shouto, pointing at him fiercely. "AND I'LL DEAL WITH THIS LATER!"

"Right. Looking forward to it," he flatly retorted, as he made his way towards the opposite gate to make his exit. Was it just him, or did this funeral have more excitement than most?

\---------

cue: Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

"Ugh. It felt like it took forever for everyone to leave." Ronnie's hands covered her face as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs. She was feeling completely numb.

The day had been exhausting, each person handing her off to the next like clockwork. She had no choice but to hear the same memories rehashed over and over and meaningless chatter that went in one ear and out the other. It all felt way too soon, too personal, too much. 

"Well at least we got through it," her father replied, his hand resting on the top of her head. "And we'll continue to get through this...together."

"Yeah." She sighed as she moved to rest her head against his shoulder.

They both stayed that way for a bit, silently acknowledging that in this moment, Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop was coincidently playing faintly in the background. It was a special song; the one her parents had shared their first dance to. This dance had been recreated in their living room for years and her mom hummed this tune on many occasions, mostly when she was missing him. Living apart for work had been difficult, but they always made each moment count when they were together.

Ronnie's eyes began to sting with tears but she kept them back. There was only so much weakness she was willing to show today. She had to be strong for them-- a responsibility she believed was now left to her.

::SLAM::

There was a loud, crashing noise and an inaudible yell as the music abruptly stopped playing.

"....I'll go." Ronnie slowly got up but her dad put his hand on her arm.

"No, let me." He weakly smiled at her as he stood and began to walk toward where he knew his son would be.

Ronnie went to the front door, making sure both locks were locked and then went to blow out the candle still burning on the center table. That's a lot of condolences, she thought as she perused the mess of envelopes. She spotted a card peeking out from the stack and pulled it out a bit further. Her cheeks heated up a bit and she smiled, her fingers tracing over the words, "Angelina." She knew exactly who it was from.


	6. Here Comes the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ This chapter's music selection ♫
> 
> The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter

cue: Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter

Ronnie had been chewing on her straw to where it was completely warped and unable to suck up any of her strawberry milkshake. She was sitting on the stainless steel work table, her legs and body swaying back and forth to the music playing faintly in the background. The ceiling fan making its rounds had her mesmerized.

"OI! You still with me?" Bakugou shouted.

She snapped out of her daze, setting her drink down. "Yeah, sorry." She grabbed a few fries and shoved them into her mouth. "I'd go with... Fuck Rick, Marry Negan, Kill Darryl." 

He slid out from under the car on the creeper, his face and neck riddled with a few grease marks. "You would kill off the fan favorite and marry the villain."

"Seems I do have a type... not unlike someone else I associate myself with." She teased, throwing a fry at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He made a "bring it on" motion with his hands, before he picked up the fry from where it landed on him and ate it. Grabbing another tool from his set, he slid back under. "Did you decide on when you're heading back to the states?"

"Next week." She continued to dip the fries in the ketchup pool she had made on her napkin. "Dad offered to have someone look after the studio for a little bit longer, but my schedule's packed with shows right now."

"And Hitoshi?"

"He said he didn't care, but you know him. I don't like the idea of leaving right now but I feel better that he has you around." She perked up a bit. "I'm already booked to be back for you and Toshi's graduation though. Speaking of-- I totally forgot to ask! Did you end up sending in your application to UCLA?"

"Yeah, among others."

She smiled. "Man, having you in LA would be so awesome."

"Calm down. Let's wait and see if I get in first."

She laughed aloud, "Oh please, like you're even worried about that."

"True, but I have to make those less intelligent feel a little better about themselves."

"How kind of you." She replied, sarcastically.

Her phone made a loud buzzing noise on the table and she glanced at it. Second time in an hour. She pressed a button on the phone to silence it, deciding that answering it right now may not be the best choice. "So, what's on the agenda tonight? ...I'm thinking slasher marathon? Fits the occasion."

He rolled back out and grabbed a towel that was nearby to wipe the grease and sweat from his forehead. "I can get into that, but we gotta make a quick stop first."

"Yeah?" She looked up from her phone. "Where at?"

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy it." He had a sly smile on his face as he wiped his fingers clean.

"Just tell me!!" She grabbed a few fries and threw them at him.

"Such a slob," he growled as he picked them up and threw them in the trash.

::BANG BANG BANG::

"OI, WE'RE CLOSED." 

::BANG BANG BANG::

"I SAID WE'RE CLOSED! COME BACK TOMORROW."

"Yo Bakugou! Open up bro!"

Bakugou got up and walked over to the wall to check the security camera. A huge smiling face of sharp teeth was center screen and he scoffed. "Fucking hell."

"Who is it?" Ronnie asked, jumping down from the table, pocketing her phone.

"A god damn nuisance." He went to his tool box on the far wall, swapping his wrench out for a smaller size.

"You're just going to ignore him?"

"He's like a puppy. He'll go away when he gets bored."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote hanging from the ceiling, opening the garage door. A second later, a kid with pointy red spikes dressed in a full on knight costume waltzed in, followed by a blonde dressed in a red and black low-cut velvet robe with black pants and a pipe. This must be the "shitty hair" redhead he complains about...and is this other guy dressed as Hugh Hefner? She let out a small chuckle.

"Wow, usually it takes a lot longer for you to open this up, or even at all!" Kirishima quickly noticed Ronnie with the remote and smiled. "Well, that explains it!" He bowed to her, "Thank you for granting us an entrance, my lady." He reached out his hand to shake hers, "And just who may I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"You may call me Ronnie, kind Sir," she played along and curtsied. "The pleasure's all mine."

She smiled as she shook his hand and his mouth was slightly open as something had finally clicked.

"NO WAY! The mystery has been solved!" He looked towards Bakugou triumphantly, who still had his back turned, and then back at her. "Y'know I've been trying to find out who you were for years. I would always see your texts and calls pop up on his phone, but he's so private. He never told me who you were."

"Yeah. That sounds about right," she said laughing. It was kind of impossible not to smile in the presence of this company. "We've known each other since we were little kids and although I'd like to think I know everything about him, I'm sure there's still plenty he still keeps to himself."

Kirishima nodded, smiling as Kaminari waltzed forward, extending his hand. "I'm Kaminari, but you can call me Denki." He kissed her hand, "Shame on you for hiding this beautiful creature from us for so long, Bakugou." 

She laughed. "Well, you're quite the smooth talker. I guess that explains the costume."

"I'm not just all talk you know..." He winked.

"Dude, no." Kirishima waved him off. "Sorry for the intrusion guys, we didn't know anyone else would be here... I hope we weren't interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. We've just been discussing tonight's main event." Ronnie quickly responded, hoping to get a clue from the more talkative duo.

"AH YES! The gig at Mina's." He exclaimed. "Should be a great time!"

"A-HA!" She was pleased her method succeeded, but then realized what that meant. "Wait, WHAT!?"

She jumped and ran over to Bakugou, tugging on the back of his shirt. "You mean I FINALLY get to see you play?!"

"Way to ruin the surprise, shitty hair." Bakugou turned around and you could almost see steam starting to leak off of his head. "OI! DID ELECTRICITY FRY YOUR BRAIN DENSE-KI?! GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT CAR!"

Denki jumped up from the car he was propped up on. "Aah! Sorry man! This kind of just looked like a piece of junk to me."

Bakugou scoffed, "Idiot. That's a 1992 Nissan Skyline GTR r32. This Godzilla would smoke any other fool on the road."

"Huh? This car!?" He peeked inside the open window. "Doesn't look like much."

He stepped closer, waving the wrench he was holding in Kaminari's face. "Even if it was a piece of junk, do I just go to where you work and sit on the merchandise?" He was getting more heated by the minute. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS EVEN DOING HERE!?"

"We came to accompany you to the party! We went to your house, but your mom said you would be here. I am the band manager after all!" Kirishima flashed him a thumbs up.

"I'm painfully aware." He admitted.

"Mina is so pumped you guys agreed to this. It's going to be a good chance for you to test out some of the new songs too! I even thought ahead and brought you this extra costume!" He reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out a crown and a large red robe with white fur trim. "I told the guys that I thought it'd be fun for you all to dress up."

"NO." He quickly said.

"Come on!" Kirishima bowed before him. "Oh royal and gracious King, please allow me to serve you for the evening."

"You're already a royal pain in my ass." He glanced at Denki who was continuing to inspect the sleeper car, feeling the interior. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! REMOVE YOURSELF AND GO STAND OVER THERE. DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ANYTHING." 

"I think King Explosion Murder would be a more appropriate title." Denki mumbled to himself as he stalked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, that actually has a good ring to it, " Bakugou smirked.

Ronnie was smiling as she watched them bicker back and forth. She really felt happy to know that Bakugou had friends likes these in his life. He wasn't the easiest to get along with and it always worried her that others may never see get to see the side of him that she's always known. The side of him that he doesn't show to just anyone. These boys obviously understood that about him and that's why they stick around.

"Come on, I thought this was a cool costume and it works perfectly with mine!" Kirishima looked a bit disheartened.

"I'll wear it!" They all turned to her. "I mean, I wouldn't want all your chivalry to go to waste."

Kirishima walked over and wrapped the robe around her before he got down on one knee. "It would be an honor, my Queen. I vow to protect and follow you, wherever you may lead."

"Hopefully far away from here." Bakugou said as he closed the hood of the car.

"Nah, you're stuck with me." Kirishima walked over to him and put his arm over his shoulder. "So what are you going to wear then?"

Bakugou pushed him off. "Exactly what I'm wearing now."

His coveralls hung over from his waist, his snug black tank top underneath and a pair of black work boots.

"But you don't look like anything. Just a dirty mechanic." Denki said.

Ronnie put her hand on Kaminari's shoulder. "You're underestimating the power of that image."


	7. Rock and Roll Queen

These must be making me extra horny or something, cause Bakugou looks good enough to eat tonight," Mina drunkenly whispered to Ochaco and Yaoyorozu as she felt her horns on the top of her head.

"Lewd!" Ochaco gasped. In all honestly she couldn't help but agree with that comment, but the angel costume she was wearing helped keep those devilish thoughts to herself unlike her counterpart.

"This is Bakugou you're talking about." Momo remarked.

"Yeah, yeah... but you can't deny how much better looking he gets each year. Tonight, he's got that Magic Mike grease monkey vibe going on and let's be honest, I could really use a tune-up." 

Momo rolled her eyes and they all giggled. They watched the group approach from the hallway that led from the front door of the house. 

"Welcome bitches!!!" Mina's arms were outstretched towards Kirishima and they embraced. "Hey Minnie!" Kirishima smiled, noticing her devilish get-up. "Cute costume! It suits you!"

"Think so?" She looked down to admire her costume and twirled around to show her tail. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Everyone's been pretty fired up all night waiting to hear you guys play." She looked at Ronnie and added, "And thank god for another female presence. We desperately need to balance out this sausage fest!"

Kirishima cleared his throat as he stood up straight. He then waved his arm in a presenting gesture, "Let me introduce you to my Queen, Ronnie Shinsou."

"Hey Prance-alot, why don't you hand the Queen and I a few beers?" Bakugou gestured towards the counter behind him.

Kirishima grabbed a few bottles and handed them over. Bakugou cracked the tops, handing one to her and they quickly cheers'd before taking a sip.

The close behavior warranted Mina's next question. "Hmm...have you been hiding a girlfriend from us Bakugou?"

"Not his girlfriend." Ronnie said as she took another sip.

"Not my girlfriend." Bakugou said as he took another sip.

Their unison was almost too perfect.

"More like annoying little sister." He added, tousling her hair.

"I'm almost two years older than you." She pushed his hand off and looked at Mina and Ochaco, smiling. "It's nice to meet you guys! Thanks for letting me crash your party. It was a last minute thing so this costume is on loan from the knight in shining armor over here."

"It's awesome you guys even dressed up at all! But now... on to proper business. New friends warrant a toast!" Mina grabbed the tequila bottle from the counter and started arranging glasses. "Who else wants in?"

"Damn, you guys don't mess around!" Ronnie chuckled. "I've had some pretty rough nights on tequila." 

Denki interrupted, "Hey I could use some liquid courage. There are mad hotties here tonight and this Playboy is on the hunt."

Bakugou snorted, almost spitting out his beer. "As if. That's all I'm going to say... as if."

"Oh really, Alicia?" Denki pouted.

Kirishima laughed as he grabbed his shot from her. "So, where's Sue tonight?"

"She likes to stay home and scare trick or treaters." Mina finished passing out shots to everyone and proceeded to raise hers in the air. "Here's to new friends and our last Halloween as high-schoolers!" They all drank up, Ochaco and Momo's face scrunching up in disgust at the taste.

Ronnie chased it with the rest of her beer, and dropped the empty in the trash can.

"Dang girl, not wasting anytime huh?" Denki remarked as she grabbed another bottle and popped it open.

She whirled her robe behind her. "The Queen is ruling that no judgments shall be made that get in the way of having fun tonight."

Bakugou chuckled. "The only thing you'll be ruling over tonight is the porcelain throne."

"Oh myyy, I notice a fresh face is among us!" Aoyama skated into the kitchen, circling the center island a few times before almost crashing into Kirishima who caught him.

"I don't think alcohol and skating is a good mix, bud." He helped him stand back up straight before his legs gave out again and they both fell backwards.

Ronnie extended her hand to Aoyama, helping him onto his feet to free Kirishima. "Spasiba! And just what is YOUR true eros?" His Russian accent rolled smoothly off his tongue and his shimmering figure skating costume sparkled under the kitchen lights.

"Wow, you're even in character!" She giggled.

Aoyama smiled and raised his arms up high in the air, "But in the end, isn't all the world a stage, and all the men and women merely players? For the roles we choose and the costumes we wear say everything about us, darling!"

"Excuse us." Bakugou yanked Ronnie's arm and made a swift exit from the kitchen as she shouted back, "It was nice meeting you, Viktor... say hello to Yuuri for me!"

*************

Shouto was leaning with his head back and mask pulled up over his hair, one arm draped over the couch cushions. His eyes were closed as he rhythmically tapped his drumsticks against the back of the couch on tune with the music playing through his headphones.

"Whatcha writing?" A girl asked as she leaned down over Midoriya's shoulder. Shouto felt the cushions move and glanced to his left where they were sitting. A huge pair of boobs were in Izuku's line of sight, yet he continued to furiously scribble in his notebook. 

"Just working on some songs." He scooted over a tad to claim more personal space. Shouto chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"So you're one of the singers, right?" She was now sitting on the cushion, again trying to lean closer towards him. "That's hot, you know."

"Mhmm." He mumbled without truly acknowledging her comment. He was still writing and hadn't taken the time to look up. 

"Have you ever heard the expression, he's just not that into you?" Jirou remarked as she sat in the corner chair, reading over some of the new lyrics. "It's really starting to get pathetic."

The girl made a frustrated noise and stood up. Convinced that her cleavage was going to have no affect, she stormed out of the basement, flipping off Jirou as she stalked upstairs. Mineta came barging down just at the right time to take in all of that cleavage's glory. He snickered at the girl and was pushed against the railing. Unfazed, he continued to jump down the last few steps, slightly out of breath.

"GUYS! BAKUGOU BROUGHT LIKE THE HOTTEST CHICK EVER. I THINK SHE'S LIKE HALF-AMERICAN OR SOMETHING!" He put his hand up, "But hands off you perverts, this babe is all MINE-ta's."

"I only see one pervert in here." Hanta remarked. Him and his girlfriend were playing cards on the floor in full Hufflepuff attire.

Midoriya finally looked up. I didn't know she was in town. He checked the time and looked at Jirou. "Now that Kacchan's here we better get set up. Have you talked to Tokoyami?" 

"You know him, he'll show up at the last minute." Jirou stood up and nudged Shouto, who still had his headphones in, motioning that they were heading up. He nodded, grabbing his beer from the side table and followed them upstairs. 

********

(the backyard of the party after the gig)

Ronnie was feeling fuzzy. She had been so engrossed in the rarity of watching her best friend's performance to care about how much she had been drinking all night. For a long time, Bakugou complained that they weren't good enough yet for him to send her anything more than just a few samples of their songs. It annoyed her, but she never pushed him about it because she knew the perfectionist he was. She smirked and took a sip from her beer. No need for you to hold back anymore though, huh. 

Kirishima returned and set down a few more beers around the table. "So you're a big fan of music huh?" 

"Oh, definitely. It's in my blood." She smiled at him, but before she could elaborate Bakugou's voice blared through the air.

"WILL YOU JUST PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON ALREADY?!?" Bakugou shouted back towards Midoriya as they were all coming through the door of the backyard.

"Aw, come on...haven't you ever seen Risky Business?" Mina asked. "It's THE costume, duh!"

"You know Tom Cruise in 'All the Right Moves'? If you pause it just right, you can see his penis." Ochaco blurted out and then covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed that the tequila was doing all the talking.

"Ohhhh. Is that right missy?" Mina coyly said with her hands on her hips. "I'm thinking a movie marathon is in our near future."

Ronnie spotted them and jumped up in her seat with her arms reached out, not realizing how actually disoriented she was.

"Guys, that was so raaaad! and I haven't seen a band play at a house party in years... it felt so 90's! And just when did your voice become so deep, young Midoriya?!" Her balance started to fail her and she was falling backwards, luckily into someone's arms. When did someone appear behind me?

Two strong hands helped correct her up and she found herself staring up through a mask into familiar, mismatched eyes. "Try to be more careful," he cooly muttered as he pulled his mask up onto his head. She could smell peppermint gum off his breath. Wow, someone got tall. 

She giggled, and leaned back in his grasp slightly, framing his face with her fingers. She squinted through the opening of her hands and smiled, "Yup... the next John Bonham." He stared at her for a moment, slightly smiling at the familiarity of these words and slowly let go of her sides. Their gaze was broken by a worried Midoriya who had rushed up to them.

"Ronnie! Are you feeling alright?" 

"Zucchini!!!" she turned to him and gave him a tight embrace, almost pulling them both down. "Why does it feel like it's been sooooooo long since I've seen your cute lil freckled face?"

He laughed, "That's because it has been so long."

"Right you are," she said giggling, hiccups starting to take over. She let go and went to swipe the beer out of Bakugou's hand who had just come up beside her. He dodged her reach, shoving the beer into Shouto's chest, before strongly picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid the Queen and I will be taking our leave." 

"Noooo, I wanna hang out with all the buddies!" she cried as he started to walk towards where he set down his guitar case.

Kirishima pouted, "Yeah come on! Stay a little longer. We've barely had the chance to get to know this lovely lady!"

"No." He picked up the case with his other hand and started to walk away. Ronnie was smiling like an idiot, draped over him as she continued to call out to the rest of the group. "Wait! You guys have to-to come to LA with Bakugou!!! i'll get you famous an -- OWCH!"

Bakugou was pinching her in the thigh. "Quiet down." She started punching him, but her fist was weak because of the alcohol.

They all watched them walk away before Denki broke their focus. "Well someone was a bit of a hot mess tonight."

"You're in no place to tell that to others." Jirou smacked him over the head before she sat down. "But what did she mean, get us famous?"

Izuku replied, "Her family is heavily rooted in the industry out here and in the states. From what I can remember, she is a crazy good musician herself."

Kirishima bubbled, "No way, she didn't mention anything! What does she play?"

"Guitar. Keyboard. Drums. She sings too." Shouto added nonchalantly. They all looked at him. 

"Wait, how do you know that?" Izuku asked. "I don't think we've discussed her before."

"I was a student of her mom's." He replied before dropping Bakugou's beer on the table and walking back into the house.

Denki laughed. "Chatty guy, isn't he?"

********


End file.
